Aikka and Eva
by aurora4657
Summary: This is a story of what happen after the race. Eva's feelings become stronger for Aikka. The love grows more. What will happen next read and find out. Sorry i had to get rid of the 1st story to many errors heres the ectact same story but fixed.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Aikka & Eva/Molly. What happens when the race is over. This will be told by Molly/Eva. **I DO NOT OWN OBAN STAR-RACERS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh!" I yelled in frustration. "Stupid math!" I was in my room studying math. "Eva!" yelled my father as came through the door. "Oh sorry dad, I didn't mean to-" he cut me off. "Are you having trouble with math." I shook my head for yes. "Ok do you understand it?" he said. "No." I said ashamed. "Now now there is no need to be ashamed. I was good at math. But your mom had a bad time with it. what is it you don't understand?" he said "Everything! I rather have my Arrow 56 blow up by a Crog then do this!" my dad help me with the math. I finally got it. See I was basically living a normal life. Expect for I was the star racer for my dad company.

I was at school taking a math test then a government official came in "We need Ms. Eva." The teacher look at me and said "Please turn in your test you may finish tomorrow" The started to whisper "You its something from the president." said one. "You think it's about the Crogs!" said other with fear. "Children please calm down." said the teacher. I got my stuff gather and handed in my test. The government officials leaded outside. When we got outside I asked "Why have I been taken out of class? What is so important that you couldn't wait till school was over?" then I heard a laugh "An old friend is not as important as school?" said a joking voice. I knew who it was "Aikka!" I said happily. But before I could turn around to face him he was already right behind me. Then he took his arms a wrap it around my neck with a light squeeze. He rest his head on my shoulder as he was doing this making me look him in the eyes. This made my cheeks a bit red. He smiled a warm kind smile. But as I notice his cheeks were a bit red now as well. This made heart beat faster I hoped he didn't notice. He told the officials to go away. "I came to invite you to a Nourasian ball. Would you come please." he said releasing me. I turn to him. "Sounds fun sure I love to go! When is it and where is it?" He face lit up. "I'll pick you up at 8:00 p.m. on Sunday. Wear something pretty but any thing you wear would be beautiful" this my face redder and redder. "You don't know how I really feel do you?" I thought. I look at him the same warm smile was on his face the smile I fell in love with. "I can't wait till Sunday!" I thought

**THIS IS A SHORT START TO MY STORY I WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS OUT SOON! :) PLEASE COMMENT!**


	2. the Confestion

HERE YOU GO CHATPER 2

I DO NOT OWN OBAN STAR RACERS DUH.

I put on the dress. It was red and with black ribbon. Bing-dong! I raced down the stairs. Aikka was standing out there waiting for me. "Shall we go?" he said. "Yeah!" I said ecstatically. When we got outside I notice that was wearing an Earth tuxedo. "You're wearing an Earth tuxedo?" I asked. "Yeah do I look good?" He asked playfully as he open the limo door

"Yes you look beautiful!" I said "Not beautiful as you" he said as he led me into the limo. We talk about the race in Oban and many other things. Then the limousine made a sharp turn. I fell into Aikka's arm my head buried in his chest. "Please watch what you're doing diver" said Aikka. My head was still in his chest. "Sorry" I said as I look up. Aikka's eyes where lock into mine. He leaned closer. He was close. He was just inches away from my face. He leaned in closer and closer. But before he could come any closer the diver to us "Ok we're here." I sat up. "S-sorry." I was so embarrass I could hardly speak. My cheeks were red. I look at Aikka. Aikka got out of the limo so did I. He walk next to me. He took my hand and held it. I look at him he's cheeks were redder than mine! We walk into the ball. It was fill with Nourasianes! Aikka leaded me to the dance floor. "Aikka I can't dance." I explain. "Then I will teach you." He said softly. He putted his arms around my waist. "Loose up" He said. We dance and dance. "You're a beautiful dancer. It almost compares to your own beauty." He said playfully. "Come on let's go outside" He said kindly. He led me outside. It was beautiful! Roses in bloom and the brushes green. Aikka was still holding my hand. "Um Eva.." He began to say not looking at me. "I've wanted to tell you something for a long time"

"What is it?" I asked

"I felt like this ever since I've met you" He turn toward me grad my other hand while looking me straight in the eye. "I love you. I Tried to stop it but this is how I truly feel! I must know how do you feel about me?" he cheeks turn a bit red. But he still had a look of seriousness. "I love you since the day I set eyes on you." I said loving. He kissed me. The kiss was sweet and tender. A stroke of happiness went through me. He took me home and kiss me good night. I will never forget that night.

**Here you go many more chatpers to come! :) I promise.**


	3. A Choice

**I DO NOT OWN OBAN STAR-RACERS! IF I DID IT WOULD HAVE ENDED BETTER!**

I stood in my room. Looking at all the pictures of me and Aikka in my room. They look like best friend's photos. But then I notice in every one of them. Ether I was looking toward Aikka or Aikka was looking at me. I got dress to go to a restaurant by a garden. Aikka & me were going to have our first date as a couple! I could hardly wait. I got ready and then Bing-Dong! I knew that was Aikka I went down the stairs. I went so fast that I fell down the last 4 stairs. I didn't feel any pain by warm of someone hugging me. I wasn't on the ground. Aikka had caught me.

Blushing I said "Thank you Aikka sorry"

"Eva, you're mine you don't need apologize. To be honest I love it when we have movements like this."

"Aikka are you flirting? You are rather cute when you do." My cheeks turn a bright shade of red. _Did I really just say that? _I thought to myself.

"Who can resist a woman as beautiful on the inside as she is on out." he said looking down on me with soft eyes. He was leaning closer. And kissed me. I felt like an electric current went though me. We went to the restaurant. I could barely eat. I was so excited! After we got done eating Aikka and went to the garden we sat under tree it was peacefully and quite that I fell asleep. When I woke up. "I hope my lovely princess had a peaceful sleep" he said softly as he stoke my head. I rub my eyes

"I'm sorry I didn't to fall as sleep on our first date" I said as I got up.

"I'll forgive on 1 condition" said Aikka playful

"What is it?" I asked giggling

"You know I have to come back soon… And I was wondering if you would come to Nourasia with me for a year." His ears went down like a dogs it was really cute.

"Yes I love to go!" I Said happily

His ears went normal he was still cute. "Then we shall go on November 3rd!" He was overjoyed he spent the rest of the time talking about his people. I'm guessing this a day he won't forget.


	4. We're Here!

**CHAPTER 4**

**I DO NOT OWN OSR**

I woke up, my stuff was already pack. I got dressed. _I should say good bye to my dad, _I thought. I got my suit case and put them in the living room Aikka Said that he would pick me up. My dad was still sleeping so I decide to wake him up. "DAD TIME TO GET UP!" I yelled he didn't even filched. So I decide time to have some fun. I took to pots and bang them really hard right next to his ear. Not a move. "Geez, dad how do you go to work in the morning" I murmur under my breath. "DAD THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" still no answer. _Ok I'm sick of this. Last try _I thought to myself. "DAD I'm GETTING MARRIED!" I yelled. He jump out of bed

"What to who?! I forbid it!"

This made me laugh "Dad, relax I'm joking I wanted to wake you up before I leave." I said.

Dad ran up to me and gave me a big hug. "Good bye, I love you"

"Love you too, dad."

Bing-dong _Aikka! _Ithought happily "Bye dad!" I yelled and open the door "Hello Earth princess are you ready to come to a wonderful place?" Prince Aikka was there cute as always.

"I don't know what is this wonderful place?" I said teasing

"It is my kingdom. It is beautiful. But it can't compare with your beauty."

A big blush came over face. "Eva, you still blush?" He said giggling

"I you still blush too."

"The Prince of Nourasia does not blush"

"Really? man your really cute when you do"

Ha-ha his cheeks immediately turn a bright red and hid ears went down in defeat. We got on the ship. There was a couch facing the glass where you could see the stars and the planets all were beautiful. Aikka and I sat on the couch. "Wow I never stars were so pretty." I said looking in amazement, We talked about his planet. "Aikka do they have stories on your planet?" I asked "Why yes do you want me to tell you one?" I nodded my head for yes he began. The story put me to sleep. I woke up my head on Aikka's shoulder his head was resting on mine. I slow tried to move my head so he could continue to sleep but just as soon I did that his head drop. His head fell into my lap. I wanted to stroke his head so badly. He look so cute! So I softly stroked his head for about 15 minutes then he open his eyes slowly "Did my prince sleep well?" I said softly so I didn't startle him. He grabbed the hand I was stroking him with. And kissed it "Only because my princess was be my side" He said loving. He lift his head up to kiss me but then a crew maid came down and said "We're here at-" then she stop and "I'm sorry to ruin your moment!" embarrass she ran out the door. Aikka got up and made a disappointed face and ears went down. I saw a chance to make him blush

"Are you pouting?" He face turn red in embarrassment he said "No" then the same crew maid knocked and said "May I come in?" "Yes, you may."

"We're here" she said. Aikka told the guards to carry our bags. We went outside "Wow! This place is amazing!"

**LONGEST CHATPER EVER!**


	5. A short chapter

**CHATPER 5**

**I DO NOT OWN OSR **

There were blue butterflies everywhere and wonderful flowers of every kind they came in all colors greens, blues, and blacks! The sky was a beautiful light purple! "Eva, will you care to join me a ride?" said Aikka. "Sure" I said. We went on G'dar. He showed me the plants and the people both were wonderful. We spent the rest of the day looking at the natives.

**This is a short little chapter to tell I hadn't forgot about this story I promise I'll have more out soon! P.S. Thank you carly and amy for reading my book**


	6. Ball

**CHATPER 6**

**I DON'T OWN OSR!**

I woke up. I still can't believe. The people were amazing and nice. Everything couldn't have gone better! I never wanted to leave this place and it's been 1 day! But if I don't leave all my friends on earth would miss me… I smack my face and told myself no time to think about that! I got up and put on a black shirt and leggings with a pretty black skirt. It looked plain but pretty. Just the way I like it. I was brushing my hair until I heard knock knock I put the brush down and peak my head out the window. Aikka was there with a bouquet of flowers. "For my princess" he said as he bow a little. "Thank you" I said with a blush and sheepishly took the flowers. The rest of the time was a fairy tale.

Christmas came and it turns out most happen to be Christians which I found odd. Me I am a Christian but I figured that we would have different religions but looks like I was wrong. Of course we had a ball. And Aikka did ask me to come with him. Aikka had me wear a mask because he didn't want people to surround me and him. It was where everyone in the kingdom could come. But they have to have mask on for tradition. And so no-one will no who the king queen are, nor the prince. I had on a gray dress made of silk **(AN: I posted a link at the end of the story of what it look like)** it look good with my red hair. And a simple mask. Aikka and I danced the night away. But at 12:30 a.m. we made our way to the garden. It was surrounded by blue flowers and red flowers with a beautiful fountain in the middle. Aikka seemed nervous about some thing "Aikka are you ok you look nervous whats wrong?"

Aikka looked me straight in the eyes and said "A thousand words can not express my love for you" Aikka got down on one knee and said "I cant bear the thought of letting you go I always want to be with you. And never let you go will you marry" tears of joy rolled down my face "Yes! Yes! A thousand yeses!" I said and hugged him.

**A.N How was it sorry I haven't updated this for a long time I'll have 2 more chatpers out here is the link for the dress: **

with out the spaces

www. fashion in dustry network profiles / blogs / prom - gowns -evening - gowns - prom

**I need help for a wedding dress please vote for your fav.**

**Dress 1:** ewedding dress outlet goods - 1209 -Organza - and -Lace - Ball - Gown - Style - with - Fully - Shirred - Skirt - New - Style - Strapless -Wedding-Dress. html

**Dress 2:**

: ewedding dress outlet goods - 1234 - Vicenza - Organza - Strapless - Innovative - Pleated - Neckline - Ball - Gown - Wedding - Dress . html

**Dress 3:**

: / / ewedding dress outlet goods - 1209 - Organza - and - Lace -Ball-Gown-Style-with-Fully- Shirred - Skirt - New - Style - Strapless -Wedding - Dress . h t m l

**these next dress are not what i pick rats xp pick these out, I like to thank you for telling me how to do this**

**Dress 4: ** : / / www . the bridal shop bonny / 902 . h t m

**Dress 5: ** : / / www . wedding - deep 2010 / 08 / 26 / wedding - gowns - dresses - with - a - hint - of - color /

**Dress 6: ** : / / nationtrendz wp - content / uploads / 2013 / 02 / Best - Wedding - Gown - 6 . j p g

**Dress 7:** : / / www . the bridal shop bonny / 902 . h t m

**:I'm giving you a month to vote. Leave the # of the dress you liked in the comments. And if you don't like any of these dress send me a link and I'll and it on. 3/22/13 till 4/22/13.**


	7. Chapter 7 DRESS

sorry for the trouble with the dresses if any one has trouble please visit my devaintart account aurora4657 i wrote it in a journal mabe this link will work XD

LINK i hope

: / / aurora4657 . deviantart journal / without spaces


End file.
